When Half Bloods Go to Six Flags
by aprilalice
Summary: What happens when 4 halfbloods, a satyr and a tree nymph go to six flags? Chaos, thats what! Funny, romantic and exciting at the same time! A little Fluffy in the beginning but gets better! slight Percabeth/Thico


**Hi! Well this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too rough! Yea so I got this idea at six flags (no way!) and thought it would be cool to write a story about it so yea! So in this, Thalia isn't a hunter, cuz theres some Thico, and the beginning is mushy gushy, but it get's better I promise!Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy POV

I dreamed that I was sitting on the dock of the lake at camp, dangling my feet in the water, watching the sun go down. Everything was peaceful, the water was calm, and the was a soft breeze on my face. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day, and I thought nothing could make it better, but I was wrong.

I heard footsteps behind me and whipped my head around only to see Annabeth walking towards me. "Hey seaweed brain, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Wise Girl" I said and lightly patted the dock next to me. She came and sat down. We shared a few moments of silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was just peaceful silence. It took me a minute to realize she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her with a small grin on my face.

Her face broke into a smile too.

"Nothing, I was just thinking….." she trailed off. Typical wise girl, she's always thinking, but I had to wonder, what would she be thinking about while-my train of thought abruptly ended when I realized she was leaning in.

My heart started doing back flips, and any kind of thoughts running through my kelp-filled brain melted away, leaving me to sink into her beautiful stormy grey eyes… our faces were just centimeters apart when all the sudden something hit me hard on my back. The object was soft, but hit with so much force it still hurt.

And I recognized the feeling. The scene went black as the pounding on my back continued. Slowly, I opened my eyes and let things come into focus. I was gonna kill whoever interrupted my dream.

I got hit again with the pillow, and this time it was followed by a short rant.

"Wake up Fish Face! I spent all yesterday planning this trip and you of all people are not going to make us late because your Kelp infested brain decided it wants to sleep in! Now GET UP!"

Thalia.

"Alright, alright I'm up Pinecone face, geez, did you hit me enough times with the pillow?" I said getting out of bed and pulling on a shirt and jeans.

She whacked me again with the pillow, this time in the back of the head. "I guess not."

All the sudden my door opened and in walked Annabeth checking off things on a list and retorting them out loud.

"Okay, so we have sunscreen, check, Dracmas, check real money, check, tickets, check..I think were ready! "

She had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and a Yankees hat on, (no not her invisibility one) and wore a dark green v-neck tee and some shorts with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked really cute..

I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and mentally slapped myself. '_stop thinking that way Percy, you sound like a Aphrodite girl.'_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked

She looked at me incredulously. "We're going to six flags today remember?"

"Oh yea..." I had completely forgotten. Six Flags. Yippee. To be quite honest, I've never been a fan of rollercoaster's and I was sure I would be forced to go on something that would eventually make me puke, so forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy about going.

You're probably asking yourself right now, '_then why are you going?'_ My answer; well, sadly, I have nothing better to do with my time.

"your such a seaweed brain" she said

I gave her a goofy smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Nico Grover and Juniper are waiting for us at the top of the hill. "

We met them on the hill, and for once, surprisingly, Nico wasn't wearing black. He was wearing red.

"Starting a new color scheme Dead Boy?" Thalia asked.

"Shut up." he replied

"Come on people let's move out!" she called,

Five minutes later we were all crammed into the camp van (Argus was driving us) and on our way to the great theme park of doom with Four Half Bloods, a satyr and a emotional tree nymph.

Oh Joy.

**Yay! That's it for chapter 1! How did you like it? Reviews are very helpful ! Opinions, suggestions, but please NO FLAMES! Anyway, I don't know if juniper can leave camp, but she can now! Haha, ok anyway, please review! Thanks! ~dolphinzrule**


End file.
